Maeve
by SillyOldThing
Summary: A story about how Reid might be dealing with the death of Maeve.
1. Chapter 1

**Maeve**

I do not own Criminal minds

'Sometimes things become possible if we want them bad enough,' ~TS Eliot.

XXXXX

Reid thought he could hear strange noises in his apartment, like muted voices and laughter, As he turned the key in the lock there was a sudden complete silence.

He opened his door carefully and slowly entered the darkened room. He took a few steps forward and looked warily from side to side; he couldn't really see anything but he could feel the presence of others in the room.

"Hello….anyone here?" he said quietly.

"Shh" said a soft voice "hold still" He felt a silky material cover his eyes. It made his heart quicken.

A gentle hand took hold of his and pulled him into the room.

"SURPRISE"!

Reid stumbled back in shock, the lights sprang on, he pulled the blindfold off and he saw he was surrounded by a couple of dozen smiling people.

His shocked reaction was greeted with laughter.

"Maeve, what have you done?" Spencer asked, both pleased and embarrassed at the same time.

"It's a surprise party just for you, I told you I would make blindfolds fun again," she told him.

He pulled her into an embrace as his eyes scanned the room.

"I don't believe it, Maeve, these people! " His voice was filled with awe.

"I know," she said nodding. "It took a while, but you said you wished you could have met all these people,"

He looked around in wonderment, "Albert Einstein, Isaac Asimov and hey isn't that Madame Curie talking to…"

Yes, Nicola Tesla and Julia Child," Maeve finished, "She helped me with tonight's menu; Julia Child I mean, not Madame Curie."

Reid beamed at the love of his life. "I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too Spencer, now c'mon I want you to meet Sir Arthur Conan Doyle," she said, her eyes flashing with excitement.

Reid laughed and let Maeve guide him across the room; he had never felt so happy.

XXXXXX

The only sound that could be heard was the drone of the jet's engines as it sped across the darkened sky toward home.

The three older men of the BAU sat in the rear of the jet.

"Look at Reid; It looks like he's smiling in his sleep "said Rossi as he nodded toward the young profiler curled up on the jet's couch.

"At least he gets to smile sometimes" said Morgan.

Hotch studied the young man a minute before he spoke.

"Does it seem to anyone else that Reid is sleeping more and more now?" he said.

Rossi and Morgan both frowned.

"Maybe a little I guess. Can't blame him after what he's been through. He'll be back to himself eventually," said Morgan.

Rossi could make out rapid eye movement under Reid's lids and the noted the serene expression on the young agents face.

"I hope you're right Morgan"

XXXX

The evening in Reid's apartment was winding down. The haunting notes of Beethoven's _'Fur_ _Elise'_ filled the air as the grey haired maestro tinkered on Reid's electronic keyboard. Several guests gathered around to listen while others went to watch the chess match between Oscar Wilde and PT Barnum.

Reid and Maeve sat snuggled together on his well-worn leather sofa.

"The evening is almost over," said Maeve wistfully.

"I don't want it to be over" Reid said as he pulled Maeve closer to him.

"Can't you hear it?" she said. The sound of a jet engine could be heard in the distance.

Reid laid his head against her shoulder and covered one ear with his hand.

"I'm not listening; I want to stay with you."

Maeve held him tighter and kissed the side of his head, "I want that too."

FIN.

AN: Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paris**

'_I can't help if I'm still in love with you'_~ Hank Williams

XXXXXX

"Don't laugh at me Spencer Reid, you're just as excited as I am" scolded Maeve.

Spencer wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not laughing at you, and yes I am just as excited," he replied.

"Well you should be, our first vacation together. Oh can you imagine, the art, the culture, the food!, " she enthused as she snuggled in his arms.

"Uh huh" he said. At that moment he was starting to feel more excited standing where he was, inhaling the scent of Maeve's hair and the feel of her slender body pressed up against his.

She saw the dreamy expression on his face and gave him a playful shove.

"Oh you're not even paying attention. We have to be at the airport so early and we haven't finished packing."

She held up a nightgown in each hand.

"Which one should I take?" she asked.

Spencer looked from one to the other and shrugged "I don't know, it doesn't matter what you wear to bed."

Maeve considered for a moment and then tossed them both over her shoulder.

"You're right, naked is so much healthier, wouldn't you agree Dr. Reid?" She said with a sly smile.

Reid felt his face heating up. "Completely, Dr. Donovan, completely."

XXXXXX

Rossi knew immediately where to find the ICU. He had made this trip too many times in his life.

He saw Hotch standing at the end of the hall. He was alone; his face was as impassive as usual, never betraying the emotions he might be feeling. He turned as he seemed to know instinctively that Dave was only a few feet away.

"Aaron, Morgan called and told me he found him at his apartment. He didn't say much else, what's going on?" Rossi said

Hotch slowly shook his head.

"They can't wake him up, he won't wake up." He said.

Rossi frowned, not quite grasping what Hotch was saying.

"What do you mean? Is he sick, in a coma, is it drugs?" A thousand different possibilities were flying through his head.

XXX

A day and a half ago Reid had not shown up for work. No one was terribly concerned at first. They called his cell and his landline, there was no answer. Morgan had gone to his apartment and banged on the door, he eventually left, thinking Spencer just wasn't home. He thought perhaps Reid had been called away to Vegas on an emergency and had neglected to call.

When he didn't show up the second day in a row and still there was no phone call, worry began to set in. Morgan got the building super to open Reid's door. It was eerily silent when he entered the apartment. There was nothing out of place and the place seemed unusually neat.

An icy chill went up Morgan's spine when he went into the bedroom and found Reid lying on his bed, flat on his back wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers. He had a tranquil expression on his face and his hands were folded neatly over his stomach.

He rushed over and felt for a pulse. His skin was cold but there was a slow and steady heartbeat. Spencer was alive yet when Morgan shook him and called his name there was no response.

"Call an ambulance!" he yelled to the super.

Morgan tried to not panic. He looked at the crook of Spencer's elbows and all he saw were old faded scars. He quickly searched the bedroom, looking for signs of drugs of any kind. There was nothing.

He heard the sound of sirens

"What have you done Pretty boy," Morgan had whispered.

XXXX

"It's none of those things Rossi"

Hotch and Rossi turned around at the sound of Morgan's voice.

He looked more weary and sad than either man had ever seen him.

"It's not drugs he's not in a coma, his blood tests are clean." he told them.

"Then what the hell is it?" demanded Rossi. Rossi was not fond of mysteries he felt helpless to solve.

"They don't know, they're taking him for a MRI right now"

"What do we do?"

Hotch who had been silent up till now sat down on one of the waiting room chairs.

"We just wait" he said.

XXXXX

It was a beautiful night; from the balcony of their hotel room you could see the Eiffel tower lit up and almost as brilliant as the moon.

Reid sat up in bed and in the darkness he could see the silhouette of Maeve standing in the window, she was admiring the view.

He felt a great relief on seeing her. He had felt uneasy lately. There had been this constant buzzing in his ear that he tried to ignore and thankfully he was starting to hear it less and less. This made him happy as did the way the moonlight played on Maeve's delicate features and body.

She turned and smiled at him.

"Isn't it beautiful," she said.

"Takes my breath away," he replied.

Fin

Please Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadows**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

'_Everything gives cause for either laughter or tears_ ~ Seneca.

XXXXXX

The first thing Derek Morgan saw when he approached the hospital room was Penelope Garcia, sitting in a chair knitting. She had pulled the chair close to the bed and would glance up every now and then at Reid and then continue her needlework. One would think she'd have something better to do on a day off, but here she was just like she had been for the past four weeks, sitting by Reid's side waiting for him to wake up.

Morgan entered the room; on the bed Reid lay motionless and silent, still locked inside that great mind of his.

Spencer had been like this for a month. He was hooked up to several monitors that measured his breathing and recorded his brain activity. He was fed intravenously and could breathe on his own but showed no sign of alertness.

He did not respond to stimulation of any kind; though that did not stop his friends and colleagues from trying. Blake would read to him, Garcia would hold his hand and plead with him to wake up. Morgan helped the nurses with the physical therapy so his muscles would not atrophy. JJ brought CDs and played Beethoven that he loved and other music she was pretty sure Reid would hate, hoping he would suddenly sit up and demand she turn it off. Rossi would come in the evenings and just talk to him, carrying on a one sided conversation.

The only one who did not visit was Hotch. No one questioned him about it. Hotch may have been the only one of them who realized how tempting it was to retreat forever into a dark world of dreams and fantasy. He remembered how during his surgery how he longed to stay with Hayley, how difficult it was to leave her. The difference was Hotch had Jack and Beth in his life. They anchored him safely to this side. Who did Reid have?

"How's it goin baby girl, anything new?" Morgan asked.

Garcia put down her knitting and smiled sadly "No, though I left when they came in to bathe him and change his catheter, I think they would have said something if anything changed,"

Morgan walked over to the bed. Reid was much paler and thinner now; he wouldn't have thought it possible.

"Hey kid, enough already we need you," He leaned down and spoke directly into Reid's ear.

"What are we going to do Derek?" Garcia said as she went to the other side of the bed. She squeezed Spencer's hand hoping she would feel him squeeze back, but his hand remained limp and lifeless. She blinked back tears.

"He looks like sleeping beauty," she said with a small laugh.

Derek smiled at her "Maybe you should try giving him a kiss," he teased.

"Believe me, if I thought it would work I would."

"What would work?" said a familiar voice. They turned their heads to see Emily Prentiss standing in the room with them.

"Emily, you're here," cried Garcia. She let go of Reid's hand and rushed over to embrace her.

Morgan left Reid's side to greet his old friend and colleague.

If he had remained in place one second longer he would have seen the expression on Reid's face alter just for a micro second.

XXXX

Spencer put his book down and grimaced.

"What's wrong Spencer?" asked Maeve.

Reid gave his head a shake "Nothing really, just that buzzing sound again."

Maeve stroked the side of his face "Anything I can do?" she asked, concerned.

Reid shook his head "No, just stay here with me,"

FIN

Please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

**Voices**

I do not own Criminal Minds

XXXXX

'_And there is even a happiness that makes the heart afraid.'_ Thomas Hood.

XXXXXX

Emily made herself as comfortable as she could in the hard chair they provided for visitors in Reid's hospital room. The team was away on a case and it was just the two of them.

"Hello Reid," she said brightly, as if the situation were normal.

It wasn't anywhere near normal.

She reached over and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Getting long" she murmured.

She took a long drink of her coffee and sighed. She was using her vacation time to come here and sit by his side. It killed her to know that this had happened to him. Reid had been in some sort of self-induced catatonic state for the last 4 weeks.

While she was in London, she usually kept up with what was happening with the team through JJ or Garcia. They both told her that Reid seemed to be doing ok , that he was getting over his loss. She had wanted to believe them, but there was a part of her that didn't, that knew better. In her experience, Reid didn't do anything like other people. Those massive grey cells of his worked at a level nobody else could begin to understand.

She leaned over and brought her coffee close to his nose.

"Your favorite coffee Spencer, wake up and I'll buy you all the coffee you can drink".

The strong sweet brew did not rouse him in the least. "Worth a try," she said to herself.

She moved her chair and turned on the TV.

"Ok handsome, what do we watch today, hmm, how about Downton Abbey?"

Emily put her feet up on the bed and took hold of Reid's hand and squeezed.

"I'll let you pick the show tomorrow night," she said softly.

XXXXX

Reid and Maeve swayed together in each other's arms; they were in the library in Oxford. The music playing was some old hit from the fifties. Their slim bodies molded together were a perfect fit.

Reid had started out by just indulging Maeve in her love of dancing, but now he was beginning to love it too. It was a chance to savour the feeling of being close, of touching her. What was it that Rossi had said? _,'Just go with it Spencer'_

He could smell a familiar sweet scent, he just couldn't place what it was.

"Are you wearing perfume today," He asked Maeve.

She smiled at him. "No, not at all"

He bent down to kiss her on the lips when he caught the scent of something else."

"Coffee." He mumbled against her mouth.

Maeve began to giggle. She leaned her head back "You sure get thirsty at funny times."

"No, I can smell coffee," he said, frowning.

"Of course you can, he's bringing us our drinks now". A white haired man in a dark suit was walking toward them with a tray.

She pointed to a dark corner of the library "Let's have our coffee over there." She took him by the hand and led him deeper in the room.

Spencer felt an overwhelming relief. It was quieter now and he could no longer smell the perfume. His eyes met Maeve's.

"I love you," he said.

"and I love you too."

XXXXX

The nurse smiled when she saw that the dark haired woman was visiting patient Reid again. There was something more soothing about her presence than the others.

The two other women who came talked to him like he was a child. One of the men was a little too gung ho and the older guy, well she caught him drinking Scotch out of a Styrofoam cup.

She tapped Emily on the shoulder, "maybe you should head out for some dinner dear. I need to change his gown and his IV,"

Emily stood and stretched, her muscles were stiff, she definitely needed to step out for a while.

"Ok Reid. I'm heading out for dinner, but I'll come back later and read to you,"

She bent over to kiss him on the forehead like she usually did except this time she stopped and pressed a soft kiss on his lips instead. She moved back and searched his face. Nothing changed. She noticed the nurse watching her and felt a little sheepish.

"It's ok, the stimulation is good for him," she said, sensing Emily's embarrassment.

"Apparently not good enough," she sighed.

She slung her purse over her shoulder and made a mental note to try and speak to Spencer's doctor tomorrow. There had to be something more they could do.

"See you later," she said.

Silence was her only response.

Fin.

Please read and review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember**

**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

'_**We can't command our love, but we can our actions'**_** ~ Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

**XXXXX**

_Spencer felt happy when he and Maeve first arrived at the bookstore. He had been excited to show her one of his favorite spots. It sold used books and had a special section for the rare and unusual. He could tell by the look on her face that she was just as delighted as he was by the old Victorian building with its slanting floors, crooked staircases and the musty smell of old books._

_The proprietor was a miserable looking man with nicotine stained fingers and gaunt features, but a smile appeared on his face when he saw Reid._

'_You brought a friend today I see" He said with a nod in Maeve's direction._

"_I want to show her the rare book section," said Reid. _

"_Go ahead, just don't get lost' He gestured to a set of stairs at the back._

_Reid took Maeve by the hand and led her up a steep staircase that creaked with every step._

"_Kind of like a horror movie "whispered Maeve._

_Spencer merely smiled. "Wait till you see"_

_When they reached the top of the stairs Maeve gasped. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight. There were shelves of books that ran from ceiling to floor the entire length of the wall on each side of the room and in between there were free standing book cases that nearly touched the ceiling. _

"_Holy shit." She said. _

_This time Spencer laughed "have a look around" he said to her._

_Maeve let go of his hand and promptly disappeared among the bookcases._

_Reid did his own perusing. They were alone up here; the faint light from the windows was fading and Spencer realized he hadn't heard a peep from Maeve since she set off on her own. It was getting dark in the room. He thought they must have forgotten to turn the lights on. He was about to go ask to have them turned on when he spotted an old edition of Arthur Conan Doyle's 'The Lost World'_

"_Hey Maeve" he called out as he reached for the book. _

_There was no answer._

"_Maeve?' _

_Still she didn't respond. He began to feel extremely cold. It was like his veins were suddenly infused with ice water. He felt water trickle down his forehead,. His stomach lurched and cramped with pain; what was happening?_

_He put down the book and began to walk quickly between the bookcases, all the time calling for Maeve. He heard the panic in his voice; the light was growing dimmer and it was becoming more difficult to see. His teeth began to chatter. He was freezing._

_He stopped short, there at the end of the room he could make out a pale figure that could only be described as ghostly. As he moved closer the figure became less of a blur and he realized it was Maeve._

"_MAEVE!"_

_He ran toward her. Maeve looked up startled; she reached out just as Reid practically fell on her. He wrapped his arms around her like he would never let go_

"_Spencer, what's wrong?" she asked stroking his now damp hair,_

"_I couldn't find you,"_

"_You're so hot and you're sweating,"_

"_I couldn't find you" he repeated, he now found it hard to breathe, the room felt suffocating._

"_Shh, I'm here," she said soothingly._

"_I want to go home now; it's so dark here," _

"_Ok, let's go home."_

_Reid could not hear her any longer._

_XXXXX_

Hotch had been on the jet returning with the team to Quantico when he received the call . They had solved the case and everyone was fairly worn out. He knew as soon as he saw Emily's name on the caller ID. that something had gone terribly wrong with Reid.

Emily had been spending her days at the hospital and she told the team that she wouldn't be bothering them while they were working on a case. She said she would only call in an emergency.

Of course one of them would usually call her instead and up to now everything was pretty much the same. His condition hadn't changed. That was until last night.

The team drove straight to the hospital as soon as they landed. Hotch could see Emily at the end of the long hallway outside of Reid's room leaning against a wall with her head down. She was wearing some sort of gown over her clothes.

She looked up as soon as she saw the team heading towards her. She gave them a weary smile. Garcia was the first to embrace her.

"What the hell happened?" asked Rossi.

Emily slowly shook her head and gave a deep sigh.

"They said his temperature spiked in the middle of the night and he began to have trouble breathing, his heart rate increased and his blood pressure dropped,"

""Why ,what happened, what's wrong with him?" Said Morgan.

"Well, They took x-rays, a sputum culture, and did blood tests. They are pretty certain he has pneumonia,"

"Pneumonia, how did he get that? They can fix him up right?" said Garcia.

"The nurses said it was fairly common in hospitals especially in patients like Reid" Emily told her.

"But they can cure it right?" Garcia's voice began to break

Prentiss looked around at the group "I can't lie to you; his doctor said it was pretty serious but they are giving him oxygen and antibiotics."

Morgan paced around the hall like he wanted to punch something

"This is crazy, I need to see him," he said. As he turned to go into Reid's room a hand held him back.

Morgan turned to see a nurse nearly half his size glaring up at him.

"Look I need to see my friend," he said to her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his badge.

She ignored it, "Fine, first you wash your hands and then you put on these" she handed Morgan a paper gown, a mask, and a cap.

"You're not taking any germs in there," she scolded.

Morgan felt a trifle embarrassed, he should have known better.

"Yes Ma'am" he said contritely.

She pointed down the hall to where he could wash up.

"I'd like to see him too "JJ said .

"A visit from all of you is fine," but please, keep it very short and follow the instructions I give you," she peered over her glasses at the entire group.

"She's a little scary" whispered Rossi.

Hotch nodded in agreement.

XXXXX

Morgan walked carefully into Reid's room. He didn't know why he felt he had to be quiet but the situation seemed to call for it. On the surface Reid looked pretty much the same except for the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

He looked down at his pale sleeping friend. Morgan felt so frustrated and helpless; he wanted to help him so bad.

He grasped the young man's hand and spoke to him.

"Reid, you are so pissing me off right now. I want you to stop this bullshit and wake up"

Morgan waited. He only heard the hum of the machines.

"Look kid, I don't know what happened to you but you're being dammed selfish. You know you practically solve half these damn cases don't you?

Morgan watched his face. If Reid were awake he probably would have agreed with Morgan and also give him the exact number of cases he worked on and which ones he felt he personally solved. He smiled at the thought.

"We need you pretty boy, "he said softly, Morgan's eyes began to fill.

XXXXX

_He felt warm again; he opened his eyes and found himself lying in his own bed in his apartment. Maeve lay next to him, she was awake. She leaned over and kissed him._

'_I was worried," she said. She moved closer and snuggled up against him. _

"_I was dreaming Morgan was talking to me," Spencer said frowning._

"_What did he say?" her blue eyes peered into his._

_Spencer turned on his side and pressed his body against hers, she felt so right._

"_I...I don't remember now, its fading." He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair._

_XXXXXX_

Emily stayed by Spencer's side when the others had to go back to work. One morning when she stepped off the elevator she was immediately met by the nurse. At first she feared the worst; she held her breath.

"His fever's down and his pressure is back to normal" the nurse stated with a grin.

Emily exhaled, her relief was tremendous. She hurried to Reid's room and stood by his bed. He did look better. She stroked his arm; it felt cool and smooth to the touch. She gave a slight jump when he moved his head to the side.

"Reid! Spencer, are you waking up?," '

She half expected him to open his eyes. She leaned closer, no, he wasn't waking up, it was just a reflex, and she realized she had seen him move before. She kissed his forehead.

Emily settled herself into a chair and opened her takeout coffee. Her eyes settled on Reid's face. She blinked, was it her imagination or did she just see a slight trace of a smile on his lips. She shook herself. No, she must have imagined it.

"_Just more wishful thinking_ "she thought.

TBC.

AN: next chapter the team faces a difficult decision. Reid gets an unexpected visit. Please read and review.

_xxxxx_


	6. The Visitor

**The Visitor**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

'_All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream'_~ Edgar Allan Poe.

XX

_Reid felt confused, for one brief moment he was unsure of where he was. He heard that ringing in his ears again and he was alone. He was rarely alone these days; Maeve was usually by his side. He looked around his small bedroom. It looked empty as if someone had taken away some of his furniture yet he was at a loss to say what pieces were no longer there._

"_Maeve' He called. He was answered by silence._

XXX

Hotch had something he had to tell the team. He had been putting it off. He didn't want to tell them while they were on a case nor did he want to tell them on the jet when they were already so tired and emotionally drained. But now he had no excuse. It was time_._

_XXXX_

_Spencer left his bedroom. He wanted to find Maeve; he felt an enormous relief when he saw her sitting on the sofa reading a book._

"_Maeve" He breathed._

_She turned around and smiled sweetly at him. She patted the seat beside her._

"_Sit down Spencer, let's_ talk."

XXXX

The profilers assembled in the conference room, glancing at one another. This was not about another case nor was it a meeting about their work.

Hotch as usual was unreadable. His stoic expression gave nothing away, but there was definitely something in the air that told them this was no ordinary meeting. It had to be about Reid.

Garcia was seized by nerves, she felt like her stomach was going to drop out. She grabbed Morgan's hand.

"Take it easy Mama," he whispered.

"Morgan if something happened to our boy…"She couldn't finish the thought much less say it.

He squeezed her hand. "Penelope, calm down,"

Hotch waited until everyone was seated before he began.

He stood with his head down and his arms crossed as if preparing himself. He looked up and saw several pairs of eyes watching his every move.

"As you know I haven't been to the hospital as often as the rest of you to see Reid. I did visit the Friday before we left for Dallas. Reid had a visitor; it was his father William Reid.

"What did that asshole want?" Rossi snapped.

"Dave, Reid's his son" Hotch said.

"A son he abandoned for nearly twenty years. "Added Morgan.

Hotch nodded "Be that as it may, William Reid is Reid's next of kin and also has power of attorney."

"What?' This time it was JJ who spoke "Hotch what you are trying to tell us?"

Hotch sighed, he dreaded this. "The doctors at the hospital Reid is in say there is little they can do for him there. Reid needs to go to a place where he can receive long term care. "

"Are you saying William Reid might take Spencer back to Las Vegas," asked Blake.

"It is very possible," Hotch said.

Garcia's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle a sob" We'll never see him again."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" said Morgan.

Hotch shook his head. "No Morgan, and to tell you the truth even if I could I don't think I would,"

JJ's large blue eyes opened even wider. The thought of Spencer being warehoused somewhere made her feel sick.

"What do you mean?" she said.

Hotch looked around at all the team members who were now visibly upset.

"All of us have lives and demanding careers, we can no longer afford to sit vigil with Reid like we've been doing. Reid would want us to let go." He told them.

JJ bit her lip and left the room.

Garcia stood up to follow. "I'm sorry, I think Reid would want us to fight for him, I'm not letting go that easy". She strode out of the room

"I'm afraid I'm with her," said Morgan and joined Garcia out in the bullpen.

Only Hotch, Rossi and Blake remained in the room.

"Nothing about this is easy" murmured Hotch.

XXXX

_Spencer could not remember when he had felt this tired, yet he could not sleep, Maeve curled up beside him and stroked his cheek._

"_Any better?" she asked._

_He shook his head. He gazed into Maeve's beautiful eyes. He usually found some peace there but tonight it wasn't working. _

_Maeve leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead._

"_Do you miss them?" She asked._

"_Miss who?" he asked, puzzled_

"_Your friends, Hotch, Rossi, Emily, all your work colleagues. Do you miss your work?"_

_Reid frowned "Why are you asking me these questions. I only miss you, I want you,"_

_He pulled her closer. He could hear the buzzing sound again. This time he also heard voices; one of them even sounded like his father. He gritted his teeth and tried to block the noise. It was no longer buzzing but a metalic squealing sound. He felt a rush of cold air that made him shiver. _

_Maeve gathered him in her arms. He was shaking. "Shhh, sleep my love,"_

_XXXXX_

Garcia wasted no time in getting to the hospital. She told Morgan she had to see Reid or she would never get to sleep that night. Morgan offered to drive her there. He knew too well she wasn't kidding.

"Derek, thank you for bringing me here. I didn't want to seem irrational but I just really needed to see him with my own eyes,"

Morgan smiled down at his friend, "Penelope, it's fine, now you go in first I'll be right there." He wanted to call Hotch and let him know where they were.

He smiled as he watched Garcia walk away in her trademark mincing high heel walk. She entered Reid's room and within seconds came racing out.

"Morgan! Morgan!" she yelled.

Morgan dropped his phone and raced to her side.

"What is it?"

Garcia pointed to Reid's room. Derek rushed into a completely empty room.

XXX

The two attendants knew their job so well they could practically do it in their sleep.

This transfer was easy, the patient was unconscious. There was no need to make small talk with him; plus he was light as a feather. It was easy to load him into the ambulance. They carefully lowered the legs of the gurney to fit into the vehicle.

"Whoa, this thing squeaks like hell; we'll have to get it oiled when we get it back to the garage." The first EMT said.

A cold wind invaded the car and blew the blanket off the young patients body.

"Oopps, sorry dude, don't want you to freeze" he said as he refastened the sheets.

The second attendant pulled the doors closed.

The two men made sure the patient was secure.

"Ok patient Reid, we're off to your new home."

TBC.

Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

'_Friendship always benefits, love sometimes injures'_ ~ Seneca

XX

William Reid opened another tiny bottle of gin from the hotel mini bar. Everything in it was outrageously expensive, but the usually frugal man felt the situation called for a stiff drink and he didn't want to go out.

The past few days had been harrowing to say the least. The sight of his frail emaciated looking son lying in that hospital bed locked inside his own mind, made him feel absolutely gutted.

He had not seen Spencer in years. He rarely heard from him. His heart broke when his son's boss had told him about Maeve. Spencer had suffered so much.

His first instinct was to take his boy home, back to a Vegas facility where he could see him all the time and care for him. He had even said as much to Aaron Hotchner when he spoke to him at the hospital. But the more he thought about it the more he realized the people Spencer loved were right here in Virginia.

He started making arrangements for Spencer to be transferred to the best facility he could find in DC. He would use his savings to make up for whatever his son's insurance wouldn't cover, hell, he would remortgage his house if he had to.

He emptied the tiny gin bottle and reached for another. He wanted to sleep, even if he had to drink himself into a stupor to do it. Tomorrow he would visit his son and say goodbye, at least till he had a chance to visit again. It pained him to leave, but something told him that this is where Spencer would want to be.

XXXXX

The room was cold and dark. He could hear strange whooshing sounds and the soft hum of machinery.

Reid felt utterly confused; it seemed but a moment ago he was talking and cuddling with Maeve. Now he was lying on a bed in a strange cold dark room. His eyelids felt sticky, he tried to focus on the murky surroundings. Slowly his eyes began to adjust to the darkness. He could make out a door a few feet away and a light coming from its window.

He realized he was in a hospital. He could smell the disinfectant and could feel the iciness of the stainless steel rails on either side of him.

Reid attempted to lift his arm but he could barely move it, it was the same with his legs. He reached down and touched himself and winced. He also had a catheter and he could feel soft rubber tubing coming from his arm, he had an IV as well.

What had happened to him? and where was he. Reid called out, but his voice was barely above a whisper. His heart quickened as he tried not to give in to fear.

"Maeve," he called again. His mouth was dry and it sounded more like a croak than a word.

Reid did not want to panic. He tried to think logically. Obviously he had been injured in some form. He was in a hospital and it must be very late at night or there would be people around. Sooner or later someone will come to check on him. All he had to do was wait.

Waiting was easier said than done. His eyes searched for some kind of call button, but there was none.

He tried to move again. It was if his limbs were made of lead. His right arm moved upward than dropped. He concentrated hard on his legs. In what seemed to be a superhuman effort on his part he bent his knee. With a gasp he let it fall to the side.

Reid yawned, he was so tired, and all his body wanted to do was to go back to sleep. His efforts had worn him out. His eyelids felt unbelievably heavy. The machines in the room had a rhythmic almost hypnotizing effect. Finally he succumbed to the cloud of weariness settling over him and went back to sleep.

Reid had been awake for 40 minutes.

XXXXX

Morgan and Garcia came bustling onto the jet at the same time. Hotch scowled at them.

"I wasn't sure you two would make it .There have been a series of abductions in Texas, we had to leave right away. Well do the briefing as soon as the jet takes off." He said

"We got your text at the hospital," Morgan said as he settled himself beside Garcia.

"Did you see Reid?" asked JJ.

Garcia and Morgan gave each other a exasperated look.

"No, we didn't, we have good news and bad news" said Garcia.

Hotch frowned "What do you mean?"

"When we got there, Reid's room was empty, so baby girl here immediately panics and goes after the staff".

"Morgan, I was not that bad!"

"You were like a mama bear who couldn't find her cub," said Morgan with a smirk.

"Focus guys, where was Reid?" asked Rossi.

"Anyway, It turns out Reid's dad had him transferred to The Newton Centre in DC, Reid is not going to Vegas, he's staying here," Morgan informed them.

"That's a good place, "said Rossi "So what's the bad news?"

"He's not any better, at least that's what the nurses who saw him when he left told us. We got your text right after, so we didn't get a chance to get over there to see him," Morgan told them.

Hotch nodded, "I'm glad Will Reid made the right decision. We'll visit when we get back from this case. Now let's get to work"

The profilers turned their attention to the briefing.

XXXX

William Reid entered the Newton Centre and couldn't help but be impressed with how big and modern the place was. He walked up to the front desk and asked what room Spencer was in.

The woman at the desk checked her computer,

"Excuse me, you said the name was Spencer Reid," she said.

"Yes, Spencer William Reid, he was transferred here yesterday." William repeated.

The young woman at the desk spent several minutes at her computer. William saw her frown repeatedly at the screen.

"Is there something wrong?" said William. The delay was starting to make him nervous.

"I'm sorry sir, but there doesn't appear to be a Spencer Reid admitted here at all."

TBC.

AN: Please read and review. Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. It is always appreciated.


End file.
